RWBY Chibi: Dance Off
by He who is AWESOME
Summary: If I could make just one RWBY Chibi skit, this would be it. Aside from that, the title itself is a perfect summary.


**Yeah, I don't really have much to say here. Like the summary said, this is my idea for a RWBY Chibi skit. Yup.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, as does RWBY Chibi, otherwise we'd have Chibi!Beowolf plushies** _ **now**_ **(unless they already exist and I was unaware).**

 **RWBY Chibi: Dance Off**

It was a peaceful, sunny day at Beacon Academy. Chibi!Ozpin was taking a casual stroll around the school grounds followed closely by (who else?) Chibi!Glynda. Team Chibi!JNPR were in the background, Chibi!Jaune showing off some pretty decent break-dancing while Chibi!Nora provided musical accompaniment in the form of beat-boxing. Chibi!Ozpin turned to look at the students, and made an inquisitive hum.

Chibi!Jaune finished dancing to Chibi!Nora's current song by spinning on his head and ending with a flourish and a confident smile. The rest of his team cheered and applauded (well, okay, Chibi!Ren just applauded). If one paid close attention, one would see that Chibi!Pyrrha was blushing just a little (3 guesses as to why, first 2 don't count).

"Wow, Jaune, that was wonderful!" Chibi!Pyrrha said cheerfully, causing Chibi!Jaune to sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"Indeed. Most impressive, Mr. Arc," Chibi!Ozpin agreed as he and Chibi!Goodwitch approached. "In fact, you remind me a little of myself when I was younger."

"I do?" Chibi!Jaune asked.

"Oh, yes," Chibi!Ozpin said. "I myself was also quite the dancer when I was your age."

This revelation earned looks of surprise not just from Chibi!JNPR, but also from the usually-stoic Chibi!Glynda, whose turn it was now to subtly blush. Chibi!Ozpin either didn't notice or simply ignored these looks and continued.

"Ah, yes," Chibi!Ozpin sighed nostalgically before returning to his usual demeanor. "Now, Mr. Arc. I haven't really 'busted a move' in a while, and I have an idea: what would you say to a dance-off against me?"

"Uhhhh," Chibi!Jaune couldn't really give an answer, as he and the rest of his team (and Chibi!Glynda, too; she's still here) were having trouble processing everything the headmaster just said and requested.

At that moment, Chibi!Ozpin had another idea. "Tell you what: let's sweeten the deal. I don't want you to simply let me win because I'm your headmaster, so if I win, then for the next month, you and your team have to help Professor Goodwitch grade papers, excluding your own of course."

Chibi!Glynda glared at her boss in a _'Why are you dragging me into this?'_ kind of way. Chibi!Ozpin either didn't notice or just ignored his number 2's eyes boring a hole into the back of his head.

In spite of himself, Chibi!Jaune found himself more and more intrigued by Professor Chibi!Ozpin's challenge. "And if I win?"

"Then I will have all your professors –yes, including you, Glynda- add 1 point to each of your grades for the semester," Chibi!Ozpin answered with a sly grin. "That might not sound like much, but think of how many classes you have and what it could do for your grade-point averages."

"Would you please excuse us for a moment?" Chibi!Nora asked as she grabbed Chibi!Jaune by the arm and dragged him into a team huddle with Chibi!Ren and Chibi!Pyrrha.

"Jaune you have to do this! You and me could both use those extra points and you know it! Especially me!" Chibi!Nora said.

"Wait, I thought Ren always helped you study," Chibi!Jaune replied, looking to the team ninja.

"'Tries to help' would be more accurate, actually," Chibi!Ren corrected, causing Chibi!Jaune to hang his head.

"I think you can do it, Jaune. I believe in you," Chibi!Pyrrha reassured her friend/leader/crush, giving him a smile. Chibi!Jaune smiled back at her, breaking the huddle and turning back to the professors.

"Professor Ozpin, you're on," Chibi!Jaune accepted the challenge confidently.

"Excellent," Chibi!Ozpin said. "I look forward to it. Come, Glynda."

Chibi!Ozpin walked away, Chibi!Glynda following soon after.

 _-Here there'd be a transition to another skit that would then transition back to this-_

As it would turn out, Chibi!Ozpin had a 2-player DDR game that had just been collecting dust (the non-explosive kind) for the past several months, so that was going to be used for the dance-off. A raised platform had been erected in front of the statue in the Beacon courtyard...

"Step right up and place your bets, people! Who will out-dance who? The scraggly student Jaune Arc, or our humble headmaster Ozpin? Even odds, ladies and gents! Single-file, please, 5 Lien minimum, cash only!"

... Oh yeah, and Chibi!Nora was running a betting station on the side, because in only about an hour, word of the competition had spread and a crowd had gathered to watch. The crowd included the introductory cameos of Chibi!Scarlet and Chibi!Sage (Chibi!Sun and Chibi!Neptune were in their Junior Detective getups, acting as event security) as well as those of Chibi!CRDL, Chibi!CFVY, and Chibi!Oobleck. The Chibi!Shopkeeper was also in attendance, while over at the betting station were Chibi!Qrow, Chibi!Junior and the Chibi!Malachite twins, and –most inexplicably- _even Chibi!Zwei AND EVEN A CHIBI!BEOWOLF were placing bets!_

The first 3 members of Team Chibi!RWBY were at the front of the crowd, next to Chibi!Glynda, Chibi!Pyrrha, and Chibi!Ren. Chibi!Yang walked up to them holding up a betting tab. "So, who do you guys think is gonna win?"

"Did you seriously bet money on this?" Chibi!Blake asked her partner incredulously.

"Come to think of it, is Nora's little betting station even legal?" Chibi!Weiss asked.

"Aw, it's all in good fun," Chibi!Yang rebutted, basically blowing off Chibi!Weiss's admittedly pretty legitimate concerns.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Chibi!Ruby excitedly hushed her team.

Chibi!Port (yes, him too) walked up onto the platform first, microphone in hand. "All right, ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready?!"

He got cheers from the audience in response. "Excellent! Now to introduce today's competitors. Here on my left I have the REASON any of us are at this great institution in the first place, our careers rest on staying on his good side, Professor OOOZZPIIIIIIINNN! And here on my right I have a brave young man, leader of one of the top teams of this year's freshman class! You know him! You love him! JAAUUUNE AAAAAAAARRRRRC!"

The hype was 1000% real. Say what you will about Port's teaching abilities, he's a skilled hype-man.

Chibi!Jaune and Chibi!Ozpin stood before Chibi!Port. "Alright you two, this contest is gonna be simple: 10 songs, each one harder than the last. Highest score at the end of all 10 songs wins. I want this competition clean. So no tripping your opponent, no stepping on each other's toes, no poking, no pinching, no distracting your opponent from the screen in any way. Understand?"

"Understood," Chibi!Jaune and Chibi!Ozpin answered.

"Alright, then. Let's get this party STARTED!" Chibi!Port hyped the crowd up to explosive levels as the two competitors shook hands like good sports, took their places and the first song queued up.

 _-9 Songs Later (sorry, it'd just take too long)-_

The score was all tied up. The crowd would be jumping out of their seats if there were actually any chairs (again, only an hour had passed between Chibi!Jaune accepting Chibi!Ozpin's challenge and the start of the dance-off). The two competitors were nearing the end of their endurance. This last song would decide whether Team Chibi!JNPR got better grades or became Chibi!Glynda's teacher's assistants for a month. A tantalizing carrot was in front of Chibi!Jaune, with a terrifying stick behind him.

The final song started, and an unrelenting stream of arrows pointing in all different directions (well, four directions at most, but you know what I mean) flowed up the hologram screens before the competitors. Above those holoscreens were larger ones showing the exact same thing, but for the benefit of the audience. Points, combos, and score multipliers flashed across the screen at breakneck speeds.

For most of this dance-off, the crowd had been cheering loudly, but now the air was thick with tension. There was still a decent amount of loud cheering, but many in the audience were now watching with quiet, bated breath for their preferred contestant to win, even if by a slim margin.

Nowhere was this truer than with Chibi!Glynda and Chibi!Pyrrha. Chibi!Glynda was holding Chibi!Ozpin's cane for him while Chibi!Pyrrha had her hands clasped together. Both were focused more on the two dancers than the score, the two girls' eyes were wide and locked onto their men, cheeks red and just-barely-noticeable drops of drool were starting to leave the corners of their mouths.

The holoscreens just barely started to flicker as the song was reaching its end. The holoscreens flashed as both Chibi!Jaune and Chibi!Ozpin got 'Perfect's on the last input of the song. The crowd fell completely silent as the game finished adding up the players' points, the holoscreens ominously flickering even more while the box projecting them started to emit the tiniest wisps of smoke. The last digits were added up, and the score was STILL a tie, prompting the word 'DRAW!' to appear in big bronze letters before the holoscreens flickered out and the console/projector popped some sparks, started smoking, and died.

Upon seeing the 'DRAW!', Chibi!Jaune fell onto his butt in exhaustion while Chibi!Ozpin leaned on his knees for the same reason, both panting heavily. At the same time, the crowd behind them exploded in cheers and applause. Chibi!Yang angrily tore up her betting tab while in the background Chibi!Zwei was trying to drag a sack larger than himself marked 'Winnings'.

" _*Pant*_ Well, Mr. Arc, I daresay that was quite fun," Chibi!Ozpin said to his student.

" _*Pant, pant*_ Yeah. _*Pant*_ I agree, Professor," Chibi!Jaune replied. The headmaster offered his hand to help Chibi!Jaune back onto his feet. They then shook hands. "That was fun."

Giving his student a smile, Chibi!Ozpin picked up the smoking console. It was nothing more than a nostalgic paperweight now. With an 'Oh, well' shrug, Chibi!Ozpin walked off the platform.

"JAUNE!" Next thing Chibi!Jaune knew, Chibi!Pyrrha had glomped him into a big hug, blushing and smiling like a fool. "That was INCREDIBLE!"

Meanwhile, Chibi!Ozpin walked up to Chibi!Glynda, who still looked dumbfounded. "Glynda, my cane?"

"Huh? O-oh!" Chibi!Glynda snapped out of her stupor, blushing harder than she already was due to embarrassment at being caught staring. Flustered, she gave her boss his cane back.

"I must say, this was quite the entertaining little activity," Chibi!Ozpin said to his second-in-command. "But this courtyard is getting a tad too crowded for me. Glynda, if you would?"

"Um, right," Chibi!Glynda turned around and returned to her normal authoritative self. "Alright, that's enough of that. This is a courtyard, not an auditorium. You all have classes on Monday, so make sure you've finished your homework!"

As the crowd dispersed, we see Chibi!Emerald, Chibi!Cinder, and Chibi!Mercury. All three had confused looks on their faces, like they're all thinking _'Seriously? THESE are the people that have been foiling all our evil plans?'_. Chibi!Emerald suddenly looked at her compatriots.

"Hey, couldn't we have used this as a distraction for more evil deeds?" She asked.

Chibi!Cinder's only response was to facepalm.

 **-The End-**

 **Woo! I finished writing this thing in only about a day-and-a-half, which might be a personal best for me (depending on how long A List of Reasons took to write, but that was a forever-and-a-half ago, so I don't remember). So who's hyped for RWBY Volume 4? I know I am! At the time of writing this sentence, I've watched that Character Short/trailer a grand total of** _ **19 times**_ **(well, 18 if reaction videos don't count) since it dropped only a week-and-a-half ago!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go figure out how to unlock the Special Missions and Secret Endings in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Oversurge! Azure Striker!**

 **PS: This'll be the second year in a row that I posted a RWBY story just before the new Volume comes out. Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna become a yearly tradition for me?**


End file.
